Of the Past and Present
by EventHorizon6
Summary: Jim Hawkins, now a captain of his own ship, reminisces on how his life has turned around and how he continues to rattle the stars.


**Of the Past and Present**

It was a quiet day in the Etherium, one enjoyed by many spacers as they were able to take in the beauty of the stars without worrying about the dangers of space: some natural, others decidedly less so. The stars twinkled and winked at Jim Hawkins as he stood at the helm, taking in his surroundings. The ever persistent lush royal blue of the sky wrapped its ethereal arms around him like a long lost friend. Jim smiled, taking in a deep breath, smelling all of it, smelling the freedom, the adventure, and knowing this place, right now, was where he belonged.

"Sir," Mr. Onyx spoke, his voice rather quiet so as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere resting about them. "If it is alright with you, I will retire to my quarters for the evening."

Jim gave his friend and second mate a nod of acceptance.

"Of course, Mr. Onyx. I'd like to stay up a while, though," he sighed, his blue eyes like two comet tails, speaking of untold mysteries. As Mr. Onyx left the helm Jim couldn't help but slip back into comfortable memories, reminiscing on his life as it had turned out.

He was now 25 years old, and captain of his own ship of the Royal Navy and Her Majesty's Empire. His life could not have turned out better if he had hoped it to. He nodded to his helmsman before climbing the stairs to one of the observation decks off the helm and staring out at the sky.

_ "I've got some plans. I'm gonna make people see me a little different."_

He hadn't really thought his life could change so drastically over the course of a few days, but it would, and had. In all honesty Jim hadn't been talking about his career as a loyal spacer one day; he thought he'd show people he was different because of the gold from Flint's trove he'd bring back for his mother. He thought the money would take him far, when in reality all it took was his own will power and the chance to set things right.

Silver had given him that chance.

Jim reminisced on the cyborg, closing his eyes for a moment and trying to remember the sea cook/pirate's salty laugh, the steady clunk and whir of his metal appendages, his mischievous eyes, and ever caring smile.

_"You're something special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars you are."_

Jim's eyes misted over as the widest of grins spread across his face. He brushed his fingers over his eyes and shook his head in silent laughter. If only Long John Silver could see him now. Jim wished he could see the pride in the man's eyes, both cybernetic and animate.

He had come so far. Years ago he would have never believed he'd be anything other than a Juvenile delinquent, a loser as the robo cops had put it, never going anywhere, always haunted by his past, never changing.

But Jim _had_ changed.

He had changed into a shimmering star, lighting up the sky, becoming a man.

His past was history, the present was his to prove he could be the hero for once, and the future…

Jim thought for a moment, speculating on what his future might hold.

He was irresolute in what his path to the stars held, but Jim was not afraid to make the journey.

Not anymore, when he had finally found his place.

And he _would_ rattle those stars.

Forever.

To the end of his time.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know I should be working on your request JessyHieck, but this came to me so I hope you'll forgive me on the wait! I promise I will finish your request though! It's coming soon! **

**Ahem, anyway, this just came to me because a lot of people are getting tired of the Jim Hawkins x OC thing on this website and I don't blame them, even I get a little tired of it too even though I know I'm being hypocritical because obviously I'm writing a series where Jim has a love interest as well. I'm not bashing anyone because you chose to write a fandom where Jim falls in love with your OC or something like that, just thought I'd give some readers who don't like that a taste of something new :)**

**Yeah so this is sort of set to The Battle at Procyon game hence Jim's first mate Mr. Onyx and his age, but it's a little different because he is a captain, not fresh out of school, it's before the Procyons go nuts and try to destroy the Empire, and before Silver risked his life to save Jim at the end of the game. **

**Just thought I'd have Jim reminisce on how his life has really turned around. Eh, I think I could've added more and junk, but…I'm lazy, it's late, and I have a putrid driver's test tomorrow :( **

**Oh and I couldn't think of a better title so, shame on me, I used a preposition to start a sentence and a title! *Le gasp!* Excuse my terrible grammar there everyone :o **

**Reviews and critiques are welcome! **


End file.
